


182 Days

by grjffinsblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke January Joy, F/M, It's Soft, Singer!Clarke, airport, college student!bellamy, hints of long-distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjffinsblake/pseuds/grjffinsblake
Summary: After 182 days, Bellamy and Clarke see each other again and their love for each other is as strong as it had been before.





	182 Days

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! 
> 
> i told you i would be back with a fic on friday and this one is for bellarke january joy on tumblr!  
> i hope you guys enjoy this little one shot!  
> don't forget to go check out the stuff of other content creators for this january joy! 
> 
> thanks for reading and enjoy! <3

_182 Days_

It’s been a while since Clarke first arrived at the airport but this time, she’s rather excited, pumped, and enthusiastic about finally reuniting with her boyfriend, _Bellamy._

Six months ago they’d separated at the other end of the airport.

While Bellamy’s going to university, Clarke is doing what she loves the most: writing songs, singing, and booking for small performances on stage here and there. It’s not enough to pay her bills, but that’s why she’s working as a waitress at one of their friends’ restaurant as well.

The reason why Bellamy left for 6 months, 182 days, is because he’s doing a semester abroad. He decided to travel to Australia, one of the countries both him and Clarke have desperately been wanting to visit. Clarke’s happy that he has had the opportunity to fly over for his year abroad and work as a history teacher for these months.

Some of their friends thought that it would be hard for them to stay in contact and talk to each other on a daily basis, while the rest of the group knew that it wouldn’t be an issue, and they were right. Her girl best friends, Raven and Octavia, as well as her male best friend, next to Bellamy of course, John, knew that she always has spare time and that she’s available often.

Except for writing lyrics, going out on Saturdays, sometimes Fridays, too, to perform at weddings, birthday parties, or other occasions and working at Bellamy’s best friend, Nathan’s, restaurant, she doesn’t do much so facetiming with Bellamy has never been an issue. But sometimes he’s stressed or exhausted from working with children all day and just wants to sleep which meant that they had to push back their phone calls.

On top of that, there’s always a difference between being physically close with each other and mostly only texting each other. Not to mention the time zones, her living in Seattle on her own and Bellamy staying in Melbourne for the six months.

But that’s exactly why Clarke’s happy and a hundred-and-one percent ready to see Bellamy again.

To be honest, she’s glad that her friends let her go on her own to pick him up instead of overwhelming him because thirteen people standing in the front of the barricade doesn’t sound like anything Bellamy wants. He doesn’t like to be the center of attention and they all know it, which is why Raven dropped her off with his truck and left with an uber so that Bellamy and her can still get home.

Funny thing about it is that this wasn’t her plan. She knows that he’s probably going to be exhausted but also hungry and since it’s now already past 7 PM, it’s the perfect time to let him take a nap first before she takes him out for dinner. She’s decided against driving to their apartment first and instead, being on their own for the end of the day before everyone else will get to see him the next day. Their friends and Bellamy’s sister, Octavia, were all fine with the plan but they want her to take pictures anyway.

Yet, all of this makes Clarke feel anxious. Bellamy doesn’t know someone’s picking him up, nor does he know anything about her plan; it’s a huge surprise all in all. The fact that she’s standing here with a stupid poster that says, _‘Welcome back, Bellamy’_ with a heart drawn with far too much love and talent next to it and a big teddy bear she once got from him that’s wearing one of his hoodies doesn’t make it any better. She thinks she’s acting like a girlfriend that hasn’t seen her boyfriend in two years. She feels like she’s exaggerating.

But it was a big deal for her, letting him leave for his year abroad and so far away after only having been in a relationship for six months after all. They have been best friends for years now, since he graduated for high school, so it isn’t as bad as it could've been for a couple that had only just gotten to know each other and started dating immediately before he left. Still, she doesn’t want anything other than having him by her side and never leaving her alone again.

Clarke’s heart starts beating faster against her chest as soon as she sees the door opening by itself. She’s not the only one waiting here, of course not, but it’s not that full either. She doesn’t want Bellamy to show up soon because she isn’t prepared for it. How different does he look from the last time they facetimed? Is his hair longer? Did he grow a beard? Is her more tan than ever? Much more muscular than before? She has no idea and doesn’t know what she should expect either.

To be honest, she believes that he’s thinking about it himself on his way to the arrival gate. She doesn’t have long hair anymore but cut it to a shoulder length a month ago. Of course he has seen her with the haircut again through video chatting, but it’s always different to see it in person.

On top of that, she’s gained some weight because she’s been eating junk food more than usual, but that’s only because she can’t cook. Bellamy’s the one in the kitchen rather than her, but she doesn’t think she looks bad; she feels confident in her skin and hasn’t changed too much from before.

But in the end, it doesn’t matter because she misses _him_ and the only thing she wants right now is to see him again, take in his scent while hugging him, and never let him leave again.

Clarke lets her eyes sweep over every person that walks through the door and enters the area she’s in, but none of them are Bellamy, which makes her worry nervously. The only message she received from him said that he landed and would take an uber as soon as he got out of the airport. She couldn’t have missed him, that’s impossible, but every single person that walks out of the door isn’t him.

What she’s doing now is looking around her and seeing families and friends hugging each other, greeting everybody who came back from their flight unscathed and with every minute that passes, some groups leave while someone else makes their way through the door.

But not her boyfriend. Not Bellamy.

Maybe she’s too impatient and just has to calm herself down, drink a bit of her water, and breathe. He knows airports; he’s not an idiot and couldn’t get lost so all she has to do is relax and wait for him. That’s it.

Clarke places the poster against the barricade, as well as the teddy bear, and reaches for the backpack around her shoulders. She takes it off and places it on the floor, opens the zipper, and takes her water bottle out of it. Before she gets up, she has a tiny spark of hope that Bellamy will be standing on the opposite side of the barricade, waiting for he to stand up correctly, but when she does, there’s no Bellamy in sight.

"Fuck off…," she mumbles quietly to herself before she takes a few sips from her water bottle.

She missed him so much that she can’t bear to wait any longer than she has for the past 182 days. If he doesn’t walk through these fucking doors in two minutes, she’s going to jump over the barricade and walk into the airport herself.

But before she can count the minutes down, her phone vibrates, which confuses her for a slight second. She doesn’t think that it’s Bellamy, he wouldn’t text her to say that he’s on his way out of the airport, so it could only be one of their friends.

Clarke sighs and closes the cap of the water before she puts it back in her backpack. She pulls up the zipper and shrugs it back on, then takes her phone out of the front pocket of her sweatpants. Just by pressing the home button she sees a new message from Octavia.

**Octavia**

**Today,** 7.43 PM

guessing bell landed already?

the papers he left me say he should’ve landed

almost half an hour ago? even more i think

And again, Clarke sighs. She knows that Octavia is worrying about her brother as much as she is right now and she totally forgot to tell her that she’s now waiting for him at the arrivals. However, her friend isn’t wrong.

He landed almost forty minutes ago but they have to keep in mind that he still has to wait to get off the plane, then get to the baggage area and wait for his luggage before he can even get out of that zone. Sometimes it takes a lot of time to wait for your belongings so she can understand why she’s been standing here for almost an hour already.

sorry, octavia, totally forgot to text you… 

he must be on his way right now to be honest

i don’t think it’s gonna be much longer 

i’m sending a picture as soon as i am with him

…ofc you would, clarke

not only because you’re together but bcs i

would’ve slapped you otherwise…

:)

Clarke laughs and shakes her head, lifting it up and looking around to see if Bellamy is already there but he isn’t. God, this makes her feel horrible, she really hopes he’s fine…

yeah, you’re right 

imma text you later, tell the others about it, too

i’m too lazy to text in the group chat right now

i bet you’re not lazy but instead nervous about

seeing him again

but that’s totally okay, i can’t wait to see him either

just don’t forget to breathe, i guess

Clarke snorts but doesn’t answer Octavia anymore. She just locks her phone and puts it in her front pocket again then lifts the teddy bear from the floor as well as the poster.

Just by looking around, Clarke can tell that mostly everyone has left already. She’s one of six other people who are still waiting for their friends, family, or partners to come out and as far as she can tell, there’s a mom with her daughter, so that makes three other people waiting for whoever was on the plane, to come.

For a brief second, she thinks that Bellamy being the last person to walk through the door would be much better. No one would see her crying or smiling like an idiot because her boyfriend is back from Melbourne. She hates drawing attention to herself and she’s pretty sure that she’s not going to be able to hold her emotions back as soon as she sees Bellamy so maybe him taking his time will work in her favor.

"Who are you waiting for?"

Clarke turns her head to the side, looking at a brunette who’s a little bit, but not too much, taller than her. She has a cute face, brown eyes, and some freckles on her nose, as well as on her cheeks, which, obviously, reminds her of Bellamy. The girl has a smile on her lips and Clarke can see that she’s genuinely interested in starting a conversation, which makes her smile herself.

"Boyfriend. What about you?" she asks back curiously.

"Girlfriend." Clarke’s lip curls upward even more than before and sweeps her over the LGBTQ+ flag the girl has on her shoulders. "It’s… a long distance relationship; we are seeing each other for the first time."

"Oh? Really?" the girl nods. "That’s so beautiful. I hope you guys are going to have a great time together."

"Thank you so much! May I ask for your name?"

Clarke nods and tilts her head to the side, still smiling. "I’m Clarke, with an e at the end." The girl laughs lightly, which sounds just as natural and genuine as she thought a few seconds ago. It makes Clarke laugh a little, too. "I had to say it. Sometimes people think it’s without. What about yours?"

"I’m Tiana." she titls her chin to the door, whereupon Clarke turns her head around immediately. "And that’s my girlfriend, Zara."

At first, Clarke can only sigh because Bellamy still hasn’t shown up and even Tiana can hold her girlfriend in her arms now. Clarke presses the teddy bear closer to her, as well as the poster, and turns her face around a little while parting her lips to respond to Tiana but before she can, she sees the door open from the corner of her eye and a guy with messy curls walks into the arrival area.

And that’s enough for Clarke to turn her attention away from the brunette next to her, even if she’s kind and would love to continue talking, but she waited long enough for this moment.

Instead of waiting behind the barricade like she’s supposed to, she runs to the end and goes around to the other side, sprinting over to Bellamy who isn’t even looking at her. He’s on his phone, typing something and walking slowly with his baggage in his left hand and his training bag on his shoulder, but Clarke doesn’t care. She has been waiting for this moment to come for 182 days now. She hasn’t seen him nor heard him this close to her for six damn months so him being on his phone right now doesn’t matter to her.

Clarke just keeps running with the poster in her hand as well as the teddy bear but she lets both drop on the floor as soon as she’s close enough and takes the last few steps towards him before she throws herself against him, her arms around his neck, a big smile on her face, and surely tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my-" and then there’s Bellamy’s laugh, which only makes her cry more. "So I’m not the only one who missed you that much, huh."

Clarke lets out a breathy laugh and nods a few times before she feels Bellamy wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She didn’t plan on making such a big show in front of everyone, running towards him like she hasn’t seen him in years or facetimed him just three days ago. But she just can’t help it. She missed being so close to him and there’s no reason why she should care about anyone looking at them now.

" _‘Welcome back, Bellamy’_ written next to a heart?" he mocks.

She pulls her head back and looks up to him, smiling even more when she sees that he hasn’t changed at all from their last video call. His curls are still falling into his eyes, freckles plastered all over his face, his lip scar as visual as always, just like the dimple at the end of his chin. He’s just more sleepy; she can see that in his eyes, but it won’t stay like that for long.

"I’m not going to apologize for it. Everything else would’ve been to cheesy."

"Really? As far as I can tell, coming here as a surprise without letting me know that someone’s gonna pick me up, that my _girlfriend’s_ gonna wait…"

Clarke rolls her eyes, yet the smile on her lips doesn’t leave. "Fine… surprise!"

Bellamy laughs and shakes his head before he leans his head down and places a brief kiss on her lips. She can feel his lip curl upwards and hers as well, but she stops smiling after a few seconds so that she can return the kiss just as slowly, with true passion. She missed how his lips felt against hers, how he tastes and smells.

The thought of pulling away and breaking the kiss doesn’t even cross her mind. She just places her lips on Bellamy’s again when he tries to pull away. That causes him to smile against her once again but he returns the kiss, just the way she’s kissing him. It’s softer, lazier, and shorter than before but _again,_ instead of letting Bellamy pull back, she gives him two quick pecks before finally letting go and taking two step backwards.

"You can kiss me as much as you want as soon as we’re home, okay? But grab your things first," Bellamy says as he tilts his chin to the teddy bear and poster on the floor.

"We’re not going home," Clarke replies, smiling. "It’s all about us tonight. Our friends already know."

She turns around and walks over to where she dropped both things off a few minutes ago and lifts them from the floor. After that, she faces Bellamy again and smiles at him while he makes his way towards her.

"It’s all about us tonight?" he laughs. "Clarke, we live in an apartment together."

Since Bellamy doesn’t stop walking and just slows down as soon as he’s next to her, she turns around on her heels and waves Tiana goodbye. The brunette waves back with a smile on her lips, which Clarke returns, before she looks back to the front and takes Bellamy’s free hand, locking their fingers together.

"We might be living in one together but that only reminds both of us of what we have to do: cleaning, cooking, taking care of Luna… Do you want me to go on?"

Bellamy laughs and leads her to the exit of the airport. "Did you go with her to the dog groomer?"

Clarke nods and walks with him out of the airport, looking left and right to remember where Raven parked Bellamy’s truck. "Yeah, she looks as pretty as you left her."

"Good to hear. You’re fine, yourself?"

She smiles softly as soon as he asks her the question. Bellamy’s just as caring and selfless as always and it’s just one of many things she loves about him. Yet, it’s about him right now and not about her so she just nods quickly before she takes them to his truck.

"What about you? How was your flight? Almost twenty hours sounds horrible…"

"I slept most of the time and if I didn’t, I just read a book." Bellamy answers casually. However, Clarke can hear that he’s tired and that makes her re-think her plan. Maybe they should just order pizza in the hotel room she had booked already, but at the same time, she wants him to be comfortable.

So, perhaps pizza at home in their bed and Luna sitting at the end of their feet isn’t as bad as she first thought.

"You know," Clarke says, crossing the street and leading him to the parking lot. "We’re going home and we’re gonna watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine, pet Luna all night, and have some junk food, even if you hate it. I don’t want you to cook today and as you know, I’m a horrible chef. So that’s what we’re gonna do."

Bellamy laughs lightly, most likely because of her own comment about her cooking skills, but it’s genuine and she knows that he likes this idea much better than anything Fancy.

"Only if you invite me." he states, whereupon Clarke turns her head to him with a goofy smile on her lips.

"That’s what I planned on doing for 182 days now."

Bellamy smiles and pulls on her hand, stopping her from walking any further.

"Well," he starts, taking a few steps towards her before he lets go of her hand and cups her chin with it instead, making her look up to him. "182 days later and that’s exactly what you can do." He leans down and collides their lips together, kissing her with a tender softness, which she knows is a code for _I love you._

And knowing that he still feels this way after being gone for six months makes her smile against his lips before she returns the kiss in the same way.

Because after 182 days, she still loves him as much as she did the moment he left for his flight.


End file.
